Confidant
by Aeli Kindara
Summary: It's hard when you know you're going to die. It's even harder when you know that no one will know why. Regulus Black confides in Remus Lupin. HBP Spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me.

**WARNING: **HBP Spoilers.

* * *

"Remus?"

The boy in question jumped at the sound of his name. He turned quickly, hand going instinctively to his wand, and only relaxed slightly when he saw who it was. "Regulus? What are you doing here?"

The dark-haired boy cast a nervous glance around. "I just — I need to talk to you."

"Regulus," Remus warned, "I'm not —"

"I know," the younger boy said quickly. "I just need to tell someone. Can I — could we talk in private?" At Remus's doubtful look, he added, "You can pick where."

Remus stared at him for a long moment. Finally, he said, "All right. Come with me."

His friend's brother did as he asked, and Remus led him down Diagon Alley to a small, dingy pub near the very end. He pushed the door open, and glanced over at the proprietor. "Might we have a private parlor, Alvin?"

The man nodded wordlessly, setting down the glass he'd been polishing and leading them toward the back of the pub.

Remus stepped inside ahead of Regulus and watched as he locked the door. Having done so, the nineteen-year-old cast a quick Silencing Spell, then took a seat at the table. Remus remained standing.

Regulus glanced up at him. "You don't trust me, do you?" he asked.

"No," replied Remus simply.

"I can't blame you," he replied. "Here." He set his wand down on the table.

Remus's eyes narrowed slightly, but he sat, not touching the wand. "What did you want to say?"

Regulus paused. "Can you just promise me one thing first?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"That you won't tell my brother. That you won't tell anyone, but specifically that you won't tell my brother."

The older boy hesitated for a moment. "All right."

Regulus took a deep breath, sitting back. "I'm a Death Eater, as I'm sure you know."

"Yes."

"This morning, I was given an assignment — to kill my brother."

Remus showed no outward reaction, but watched him closely.

"I'm not going to do it."

"He'll kill you."

"I know." Regulus took a deep breath. "But there's something else I have to do." He leaned forward. "There are a lot of rumors going around the Death Eaters these days, Remus. One of them — one of them is that a child's been born who'll be able to defeat the Dark Lord." He twisted his hands slightly. "Thing is, he can't be defeated. He's made himself immortal."

Remus nodded his understanding.

Regulus continued, breathing fast. "But the thing is — I know what he did, Remus. I know how he made himself immortal. I came across the evidence not too long ago — a map and a — well — never mind that. He knows someone discovered it, but he thought it was Parkinson. He had him quietly killed, so he thinks the secret is safe. But I know it. I know how to make him mortal again, Remus."

"And you're going to —"

"Yes. I'm going to do it. They're going to catch me in the end, but first I'm going to do this one thing."

"Regulus, it needn't be that way. We can offer you protection, we can help with —"

"I know," said Regulus. "But — this is my path, Remus. It's something I have to do. For — for revenge, and for justice. For my brother."

"You're sure you don't want me to tell Sirius —"

"Yes, I'm sure. He won't believe it, for one thing. Also, he has such fun hating me. I hardly want to deny him that pleasure, do I?"

"That's not —"

"You promised, Remus."

"I know. I'll keep it."

"Thank you." Regulus stood, reaching out to take his wand. He was reaching for the doorknob when Remus spoke.

"Why'd you tell me?"

Regulus turned, looking surprised.

"I mean, I understand you wanted someone to know — but why not your cousin Andromeda? Or someone like that?"

Regulus looked at him as though he was crazy. "Because I trust you, of course."

The door opened and closed again, and Regulus was gone.

---

A few days later, the news came. Regulus Black was dead.

He'd gotten too far in with the Death Eaters. He'd gotten cold feet and tried to back out. He'd been killed.

Sirius wasn't taking it well.

"Bloody stupid coward," he muttered, slumped at the kitchen table. He shook his head violently, as if the tears in his eyes could be shaken away just like water from his Animagus form's shaggy coat. "Bloody coward."

Remus handed him a mug of hot tea and said nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **I need to explain a little of the background for this. Remus and Regulus know each other because Remus tutored Regulus in Charms in his fifth year and Regulus's fourth. They became estranged when Regulus joined the Death Eaters. Later, when Regulus found out about the Horcrux, he believed it was the only one, because his research didn't show him otherwise. So he believed that by destroying it he was making Voldemort mortal.

If you so desire, you can take this piece as Remus/Regulus, Remus/Sirius, both, or neither. It has no specific intent in terms of ships and the lack thereof. I might eventually write a Remus/Regulus and Remus/Sirius prequel to this, but _in itself_ it is not anything in particular, so don't be scared. Please. I don't like it when people are scared. In any case, even if you are scared, please review. I really appreciate it. You needn't say much if you can't think of anything. It's just nice when people think my fics are worthy of acknowledgement, so . . . please?


End file.
